


Nutcracker Curses

by Cindercat13



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Schelkunchik | The Nutcracker
Genre: Multi, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: After world war one Henry has brought back a German kid by the name of Aleksei, who he now considers to be a kid of his, but when he leaves to go see Joey, something horrible happens to Aleksei. Watch over him to find out what happens.





	1. “New job”

I had just finished writing the letter to Henry.  
I sealed it in an envelope and walked downstairs from my apartment building, and stepped out to the front of the building were the letter-drop box was.   
‘I should really get him something for the next father’s day to’ I thought.  
I walked back into the building and back to my apartment. When I walked through the door I stepped on a piece of paper, I picked it up and read it.  
It said- “help, now hiring” my guess was for a job.   
  
I know Henry said he would help me look for a job but my pride told me- show him. So dumbly, I listened to it. Without a second thought with a smile on my face, my body acted before I could. I put on my best clothes and ran back out, and out to the town. I ran to the address and stopped in front of the store.  
It was a wood workshop.  
I looked into the store's window and saw so many beautiful carvings, with so many paintings and detail on them that they could make you think they were the real thing.  
  
I was about to place my hand on the doorknob when a man from the alleyway next to the store called me over.  
“Hey lad, over here.”   
I looked over and walk towards him. “Are you by chance here for the job?” he asked, “Yes I am,” I answered hiding my accent. “Well come this way. That way is for customers. This way is for employees.” He said.   
My face lit up. Was I just hired on the spot? Well, I was about to find out.  
  
He brought me to the end of the ally and stopped. I hadn’t seen any doors or anything on the way so I was really confused as to what this guy wanted.   
When I was about to ask he suddenly pricked me with rat teeth and made me draw a little bit of blood. “Hey!” I yelled, “vhat zhe heck vas zhat for?!” I yelled, my accent slipping. “I hope you in joy your job, German.” He said and walked back into a shadow.  
  
I could feel my skin hardening and my bones aching. It was then instant. I shrunk with a flash and fell to the stone floor with a clack, like a small piece of wood.   
I was then limb. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t even blink, I didn’t even have peripheral vision!  
Fear started to seep into my mind. ‘What happened to me?’ ‘Why did that man do this to me?’ ‘How did he pick up I was German?’ so many questions were consuming and plaguing my mind. He walked back into my view and sprinkled a little bit of gold dust on me. I felt like I was about to fall asleep, but the world just turned dark as if I had just been knocked out.


	2. I’m not a toy

I woke up in a glass cabinet. I could only see what was in front of me, I still didn’t have my peripheral vision. I couldn’t tell if I was standing or sitting. I didn’t have a sense of touch, all I could do was see and hear.   
I could tell I was on display, but I still had no idea what I was. I knew I was made of wood but I would like a mirror.   
  
I heard a store bell ring and an elderly woman walked in. She had long brown hair with a little bit of grey showing around her fringe, tied up in a lazy plat. She wore a light pink shirt with black pants and a pair of heel boots.   
She spun around the shop doing a 360 and looking around. Once she turned to my cabinet she stopped herself hard and took a second glance at me. She walked up and took a good look at me.   
She then opened the cabinet and picked me up. I could hear my limbs clacking together as my head slumped back into the light, goddamit! I really need to close my eyes!!!  
  
She then leaned me forward and my head moved again, letting me out of the light. Whatever I was, I’m definitely limb. I sounded like a wooden wind chime.  
She then walked up to the front counter and rang the little bell, a few seconds later a young man came out from the back.  
“Can I have this one?” she asked, “shore Linda, anything for an old favorite.” He said. ‘Linda?’ I thought, ‘this has got to be Henry’s wife or something.’ the guy put me in a paper bag and I couldn’t see a thing.  
  
 _(Time skip)_  
  
On the way to where I’m guessing was Henry’s house, something cut the paper bag so a now had a small hole I could see through.  
I was in the seat next to Linda of what I’m guessing is her car. Once we parked she grabbed the bag and walked down the front lawn of her and Henry’s house. I knew Henry at least lived here we had a taxi park in front of his house once.  
  
Linda went inside and walked up a flight of stairs, and into her room. I felt so wrong, couldn’t she have just left me on the kitchen counter?! And whoever she was to Henry, it didn’t feel right being in her or their room.  
She placed me on the mirror and sat down on the bed and pulled out a book. After a few minutes of watching her, I found I wasn’t getting any help this way so I tried to move.  
I tried my hands and nothing. I could feel it all connected to me but it just didn’t do as I wanted. Kind of like when you fall asleep on your arm, then when you wake up you can feel the pins and needles but you can’t move your hand or arm.  
  
This was the same story all over my body, eventually, I got so mad I tried to scream. “Hhhhhhh…!” I could open my mouth and talk! Well… barely.   
I tried again. “Hhhhhaaaaaa….” That got Linda’s attention. She put down her book and came over to my bag. She pulled me out and looked at me. “Hheeelllp…” I croaked, “AAAH!” Linda shrieked and dropped me. I landed on the carpet with a thump and she backed away from me. “Ow.” I simply and sharply said. “What the fuck?!” Linda yelled, “m’ srr sirrvey miff” I said with my voice muffled by the carpet “I din’ mean t scerr who.” I tried to apologize.  
  
“Err… what?” she asked. “I din mean t’ scerr who.” I repeated, “Oh hang on,” she walked over and picked me up off the floor. “Now what were you saying?” she asked, “I didn’t mean to scare you,” I repeated a third time. “Oh its okay, I’m sorry I dropped you.” She said “you dropped me on carpet miss. I don’t think that’s gonna hurt a lot for a guy made of wood.” “Touché.”  
  
A little bit of silence passed and she sat on her bed again. “I’ve got to be dreaming, or gone insane,” she said “no miss! You haven’t gone insane! Someone did this to me,” I said trying to help her “someone did this to you?” she asked “yes!” I responded.   
She then took another bit of time and then started speaking again. “Might I know your name?” she asked, “yes, but I’ve must know your name to make something clear to me. Is your name by chance Linda Stein?” I asked.   
She looked at me with a shocked expression then whispered out, “how do you know my sir name?” she asked. “My name is Aleksei, I hope Henry has told you about me?” I asked, “Wait your Aleksei? Yes, Henry has told me about you, but why are you a nutcracker?” “I’m a what?” I asked. “You’re a nutcracker.” She repeated.   
  
“Can you show me to a mirror please?” I asked, “Sure.”   
She seated me in the palm of her hand and walked over to her mirror. And low-and-behold I was I wooden nutcracker. “Oh, komm zum Teufel weiter…” I said in German, “Henry is going to have a heart attack…” I said to Linda.  
“It’s not that bad…” Linda said trying to make me feel better, “you look very beautiful at least.” “Thank you but I do prefer to not be made of wood,” I said.  
  
“Can you move anything other than your mouth? Your kind of limb,” Linda asked, “I can’t feel anything other than my jaw at the moment.” I answered.  
“I really don’t know what to do from here, Henry has gone out. And I don’t know how to change you back.” Linda said. “I don’t know either, but I think a start would be to wait until I can move.” I suggested, “That’s a plan.” She said. “How about some TV while we wait?” she asked, “That sounds good,” I tried to smile at her but my face was stiff.

 

* * *

 

link to [Aleksei](https://www.deviantart.com/cindercat01/art/Aleksei-775738931)


End file.
